


The Breakfast Club: Glee Edition

by Oard



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oard/pseuds/Oard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 High school Students from different cliques endure a Saturday detention under a power-hungry teacher Sue Sylvester. The disparate group includes rebel Quinn, princess Rachel, outcast Brittany, brainy Artie, and Finn, the jock. They all have a story to tell. G!P Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday Detention

Hey Guys! I'm kinda new to Archive of our own so lol! I'm used to Fanfiction.net where I first posted these stories.  Without further ado, The Breakfast Club: Glee edition.

* * *

_Saturday, March 24, 1984. William Mckinley High school, Lima, Ohio, 3:35 pm._

As Sue Sylvester walked inside the school's Library she noticed a piece of paper, sitting on top of one of the desks. She picked it up and read it with one hand on her hip. Her face filled with rage.

"Dear, Sue Sylvester... we accept the fact that we had to spend a whole Saturday in detention for whatever we did wrong, Yes what we did was wrong. But we think you're insane for making us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us.. In the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7 o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed."

She scoffed at this monstrosity you call a "note." How dare they mock her. Those kids were in for it on Monday.

* * *

_In front of William Mckinley High school, 7:40 am, Rachel Berry's Car._

Rachel and one of her Father's, Leroy Berry were sitting in their car. Rachel was the prom queen and a complete diva. Nevertheless, people still loved her and those long legs she had. She was completely flabbergasted at the fact that her father's couldn't get her out of this. Crossing her arms and scoffing, her father was for sure Rachel was enraged with him. They'd tried everything in order to get her out of detention but it was quite impossible.

Deciding to kill the silence, she began to speak, "I can't believe this. I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or something..." Rachel scoffed and looked out the window towards the front of the school.

She turned around to face her father, only to see him looking at her with pleading eyes. "I promise, I'll make it up to you.. But Honey, ditching class to go buy a playbill doesn't make you a defective. I hope you have a good day." Rachel rolled her eyes and got out of her father's car. He gave her sympathetic look and drove off.

* * *

_7:45 am, Artie Abram's Car._

Inside the Abram's family Car was Artie, his Mother and his little Sister. He was the school's nerd and was a paraplegic due to an accident he was in as a child. His Mother was fairly upset with him. He was a straight A student going to detention.

She shot him a stern look, "Is this the first or last time we do this?" He looked down at his feet.

He couldn't look his infuriated Mother in the eyes, atleast this time. "Last..." he said in his smallest voice.

She nodded. "Well? Get in there and use the time to your advantage." She ordered. Hopefully, if he was using his noggin he'd study to keep his GPA up to standards.

The thing was they weren't allowed to study in detention. It made absolutely no sense to him whatsoever but it'd be a problem to his Mother. "Mom" he started, "We're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing." He saw the displeased look in her face.

Sighing, she rubbed her temples. "Well!" She startled him. "You think I care? Well mister, you better figure out a way to study." Artie's little sister agreed with his Mother.

"Well? Let's go!" Keeping his head down he watched as his mother got out of their car and got his wheelchair. She helps him onto the wheelchair quickly and then gets back inside her car. He waved goodbye to his family, wheeled up the ramp and went inside.

* * *

_7:50 am, Finn Hudson's Car._

Finn and his Father, Christopher Hudson were inside their Pickup truck. Finn was the school's Quarterback and was pretty tall. Some kids even made fun of him by calling him things like "Frankenteen" or "Dopey looking oaf." Of course, most of them were just jealous of his popularity. His Father, Christopher was resting one of his arms on the steering wheel, unsure what to say to his son.

Clearing his throat he started softly, "Hey, I screwed around.. Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that, Except your ass got caught, Sport."

Finn was pissed off. His Father promised that he wouldn't bring this up again. His face was puffy and red with anger. Of course, his Father couldn't keep up with his promises. How long was it until he would go back to the Army because they "assigned him somewhere."

He looked into his father's eyes with fiery ones. "Yeah Okay, Mom already yelled at me, alright? Get off my back." His Father didn't appreciate the attitude his Son was showing him.

Christopher was showing Finn mercy but not anymore. He raised his voice, "You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case." Ignoring Christopher, Finn got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_7:55 am, Quinn Fabray. Also, Brittany Pierce's Ca_ r

Quinn Fabray was walking towards the school. She was wearing sunglasses even though it wasn't that bright. A car was coming towards her but she doesn't stop walking. The car slams on it's break directly infront of her, but she's totally unaware.

She'd know why she was here today. Her parent's didn't even bother dropping her off but she didn't give a flying fuck. They were both in a drunk induced coma. Fuck them. Inconsiderate, rich assholes. I'm better than them, in every single fucking possible way. She kept walking.

The car that almost hit Quinn was Brittany's. Her parents said absolutely nothing to her and dropped her off. She stepped forward to look at her car's front window but her car drives away.

* * *

_William Mckinley Library ._

Inside the Library, there are six tables in two rows of three. Rachel is sitting at the front table, Artie wheels in and stops at a table behind her. Finn enters and points at the chair next to Rachel. She shrugs and he sits down.

And then, Quinn enters. She touches everything she sees on the checkout desk and takes a few things in the process. She walks over to where Artie is sitting. The fucker is sitting in my seat! Paraplegic or not I don't show mercy to anyone. She takes off her sunglasses and makes her way to the Paraplegic.

Ticked off, she pounds her fists on the table, alerting Artie. He looks up and see's her face completely neutral. She points to a table on the opposite side of the Library. Artie being a good guy, reluctantly wheels over to the table.

Pleased with herself, she sits at the table where Artie was before and grabs another chair to put her feet up. While she was doing this, Brittany walks in. She walks all the way around the Library and sits in the back corner table behind Artie.

Rachel and Finn look at eachother and snicker at Brittany's actions. Artie looks at her with confusion but quickly turns away when her eyes meet with his.

Then enters, Sue Sylvester, Coach of the Cheerios and in charge of the imbeciles, she likes to call them, today. She has a stack of papers in her left hand. She addresses the kids with such disrespect it makes you wonder how she ever got this job.

"Well... Well. Here we are! Michele" she said while pointing towards Rachel, her face filled with confusion as that isn't her name.

"Sugar Ray" she said most likely talking to Finn. Sugar Ray? Sugar can't become a Ray. Or can it? He wasn't confused or angry at all. He felt like she was giving him a compliment. She thinks I'm sweet, how nice.

"Wheels" she directed towards Artie.

Sue took a quick glance at her then looked behind him. "Tweedle Dumb" she spat at Brittany, but was totally in her own dimension to even notice Sue was talking to her.

And then Sue looked at Quinn. When she saw her feet were on top of a chair, she walked over and yanked them to the side. "Fabray" she said with disgust. She walked back to the front near Rachel and Finn, while wiping the dirt off her hands onto her sweater. Quinn scoffed and put her feet up in the same position as they were before.

Deciding she was getting off of track she raised her voice, "I want to congratulate all of you for being on time." That's when Rachel raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Sue? I think there's been a mistake. I know It's detention, but... um... I don't think I belong in here..." It's true, she only skipped once to buy a Broadway Playbill. One time! And she gets Saturday Detention for it? That's just absurd.

Sue didn't listen to a single word that Rachel said. Instead she just continues to talk. "It is now," she checked her imaginary wrist watch, "Seven-oh-six" she starts to hand out a sheet of lined piece of paper to each and every one of them.

She started to give them their orders, "You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..." Meanwhile, Quinn spat into the air and catches it in her mouth. Rachel looks at Quinn in total disgust.

Sue totally ignoring the fact that Rachel's face was green continued on. "You may not talk. You will not move from these seats." She glanced up at Quinn and points at her. "And you!"

She keeps her finger pointed towards Quinn as she walks towards her. Sue pulls the chair out from under Quinn's feet. "Will not sleep."

She walked back to her same position. "Alright people, we're gonna try something a different today. We are going to write an essay—of no less than a thousand words—describing to me who you think you are."

Quinn, who was paying very little attention to Sue titled her head backup and asked, "Is this a test?" Sue passes out pencils and takes no notice of Quinn.

"And when I say essay... I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear?"

Quinn looks up. "Crystal..." She replies. Sue hums and is pleased.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even—decide whether or not you care to return."

Artie raises his hand. "You know, I can answer that right now ma'am... That'd be "No", no for me. 'cause... Sue glared at him. "Shut up, Wheels."

He looks down. "Thank you Ma'am..." Artie remains quiet.

Sue points, "My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised..." She looks around a them. "Any questions?" All of them except for one shakes their head "yes".

Quinn sits up and folds her hands together. "Yeah... I got a question." Sue looks at her suspiciously. Quinn was known to be a trouble-some, manipulative liar, but she trusted that this time she was asking a legitimate question. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" She glares at Quinn. Of course, she couldn't keep a promise.

She challenged her. "I'll give you the answer to that question, Ms. Fabray next Saturday. Don't mess with Sue Sylvester young lady, You'll be on the floor in two seconds, watching me do my famous Sue Sylvester Shuffle." Sue eventually leaves.

"That woman... is a brownie hound..."

Everyone tries to get comfortable and then they hear a loud snapping sound. Artie turns and looks. The culprit is Brittany, biting her nails.

Quinn's eyes widen as she turns to look. Everyone is looking now. Brittany then notices them looking at her. Quinn spoke up, "You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch..." Brittany spits part of her nail towards Quinn.

She scoffs at the way Brittany just did that. "I've seen you before, you know..." Quinn trails off.

* * *

_Awhile Later..._

Sue is looking out from her office while Artie plays with his pen. Quietly to himself he wonders, "Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who. Are. You." He attaches the pen to his bottom lip and put the top under his upper lip. "Eureka! I. am a Walrus."

Quinn looks at Artie with complete utter confusion. Artie doesn't notice for awhile but when he does, he laughs and takes the pen out of his mouth. He feels ashamed of himself.

Quinn and Artie start to take their jackets off at the same time. They both notice this. Artie deciding to be the nice guy (once again) keeps his jacket on.

She takes hers all the way off. Then pretending to be abit chilly, rubs his hands together. Quinn pulls her jacket back on. He looks at Quinn who is still staring at him. "It's the shits, Huh?" He said.

Quinn glares at him and Artie gives out an uncomfortable laugh.

She looks away and crumples her essay and throws it just to the side of Rachel. It goes all the way to the other side of the Library. Rachel and Finn totally acknowledge it but continue to ignore Quinn.

Quinn starts loudly "singing" the musical part of Cream's Sunshine Of Your Love. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...nah, nah, nah...

Rachel is still not over the fact that she is here. She whispers to herself, "I can't believe this actually is happening to me...

Quinn stops "singing" abruptly. Then she stops and thinks. A wicked grin on her face, she begins, "Oh, fuck!" Her voice filled with sarcasm, "What're we s'posed to do if I hafta take a piss?"

Rachel was disgusted, "Please."

Everyone was aware about Fabray's condition. She was born with male genitalia at birth. But that didn't make it alright to just whip her part out infront of 4 other people. No matter how apparently, big and long it was to the sluts of Mckinley.

"If you gotta go..." Everyone hears Quinn unzip her fly.

"You gotta go!" Everyone is now looking at Quinn.

Rachel still disgusted, screams. "Oh my god!" She couldn't lie though, she actually wanted to see _Fabray's co— her part_. Her face turned red from embarrassment at just the thought of it.

Finn notices this and comes in to save the day. "Hey!" He yells, "Yer not urinating in here man!" Quinn smirked. He fell for her diabolical plan.

She kept a straight face. "Wait, Wait! Don't Talk! Don't Talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

Finn was angry now. He got up and looked Quinn dead in the eye. "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor! Lady or not I don't care!" Quinn gasps mockingly towards this.

She growls, "You're pretty sexy when you get angry... _grrr!_ "

She turns to Artie, who is minding his own business and is just trying to work on this essay. "Hey, "homeboy..." He points at himself with his pen. Idiot, I'm the only other guy in here. Quinn smirks and laughs. "Why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen—impregnated!"

Rachel turns and glares at her. Finn furrows his eyebrows. How dare she! "Hey!" He shouts. Quinn ignores him.

He tries again but louder this time, "Hey!" Finn has everyone's eyes on him.

Quinn laughs and plays innocent, "What?" She said filled with confusion.

Finn might be slow but he's not that stupid. He could tell he's playing with her. "If I lose my temper, you're totalled man!" Quinn hummed, "Totally?" He glared at her, "Totally!"

Rachel looked at Quinn, "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested." Finn agreed, "Really! Buttface!"

Quinn smiled at this and Rachel noticed. She looks... cute when she smiles. No! She's a criminal. Rachel couldn't deny the fact that the argument Finn and Quinn were having was pretty hilarious. _She's such a trickster... I need to stop..._

Quinn brought her back into reality when she started with Finn again. "Well hey there Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" She joked. Rachel, Artie and Brittany had to stifle their giggles for Finn.

Artie butted in. Nervous he said, "Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers..."

Finn appreciated the fact that Artie wanted things to be fine but he wasn't about to deal with this. Finn wasn't about to put up with Quinn's attitude and neither should the others. "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass... so knock it off" he shouted, trying to end this pointless argument.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders at his response. Another wicked grin tugging at her lips. Sounding somewhat exhausted Quinn stated that, "It's a free country..." Finn and Quinn started bumping their chests. Both of them directing malice toward each other.

Rachel had enough of this. She wasn't about the stand Quinn and Finn yelling at each other for the next few hours. She got up and stood in between them. She tried to calm Finn down by pressing the front of her body to his and wrapped her arms around his waist. "She's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore her..." Rachel felt Finn relax in her arms. Artie and Brittany sighed, both of them happy that a fight wasn't about to be broken out.

While Finchel was busy in their own bubble, Quinn was checking out Rachel. She's cute.. I'd like to have her body pressed up against mine. A girl like that could totally calm me down. She felt a stir in her pants. This was bad... She didn't take a step back when Rachel came between them, so her... _ass_ was near Quinn's crotch. Rachel gasped quietly as she felt a bulge rub against her but decided not to embarrass her.

Deciding to pop their little bubble, Quinn challenged Rachel. "Sweets... you couldn't ignore me if you tried!" Rachel faced towards her and rolled her eyes. Eventually they all sat down and tried to work on their essay.

The silence was killing Quinn. Deciding to get a rise out of them she started with a very excited tone, "So... So! Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?" Beat. "Steady dates?" Another beat. "Lo—vers?" The word rolled off of her tongue. Another beat. "Come on Sporto! Level with me. Did you slip her the hot.. Beef... injection?"

Rachel and Finn turned to face Bender, both furious. Both of them simultaneously screamed, "Go to hell!" And "Enough!"

* * *

_Sue Sylvester's Office._

Sue was minding her own business when she heard yelling and screaming coming from the Library.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" No answer.

The noises stopped. "Smug little pricks!" She said to herself.

* * *

_Back in the Library_.

They all look at each other. Finn turns away from Quinn. He muttered to himself, "Scumbag!"

Quinn stands up and walks over to the railing. She sits on it. "What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Sue checking us out every few seconds."

Artie couldn't disobey the rules, no matter how scary Quinn was. "Well you know the door's s'posed to stay open..."

Quinn scoffed. "So what?"

Finn decided to butt in again, "So why don't you just shut up! There's four other people in here you know..." This boy is an idiot. I know that.

She threw him an astonished look. "God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a... a Quarterback." Finn glared at her.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" She's a lowlife. She thinks she's a know-it-all but she's not!

Rachel sighed, "Really..."

Finn decided to get back at her. "You know, Quinn... You don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

He doesn't know shit! Quinn is upset at this and she pauses a moment before speaking. She doesn't let her emotions out however. "Well... I'll just run right out and join the Football team." Rachel and Finn look at each other and laugh at Quinn. Rachel regretted it immediately when Quinn glared at her. Sorry...  _Fabray_...

Quinn scoffed, she looked towards Rachel. "Maybe the prep club too! Student council.." Quinn trailed off while Finn laughed, wiping away his imaginary tears.

"No, They wouldn't take you." He spat. Like I give a shit about this school.

She pouted, "I'm hurt."

Rachel sighed once again. "You know why guys like you knock everything..." Quinn looked at her with such astonish. "Oh, this should be stunning..."

Rachel ignored her sarcastic tone and continued. "It's cause you're afraid." She admitted. Hopefully ticking off Quinn to the point where she'll keep her pretty little mouth shut.

Sadly, she failed as it only made Quinn start once again.

With mock enthusiasm Quinn exclaimed, "Oh. My. God! You ritchies are so fucking brilliant! That's exactly the reason why I'm so into activities at this crap school!"

Rachel scoffed. "You're a big coward!"

Artie felt left out. To no one in particular he stated, "I'm in the math club..." Rachel and Quinn both looked at him. Confusion washed all over their faces. Who the fuck cares? They both thought. The two girls looked at each other as they knew what they both just thought.

Rachel crossed her arms. "See! You're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it..."

"Well Princess," Rachel's eyes widen as she heard the nickname. _It sounds good coming from her..._ " It wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes... now would it?"

Deciding Quinn was still an asshole she tried to make a point by stating, "You wouldn't know... You don't even know any of us." Jesus fucking Christ, this dwarf I swear. She's adorable when she's frustrated though.

Quinn smiled mischievously and grinned. "Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

Finn was tired of Quinn's potty mouth. Just because they were alone doesn't mean everyone appreciated Quinn swearing like a sailor. "Hey! Watch the mouth." Quinn raised her arms up like she was surrendering to him. But then she laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. _I'd like to feel that tongue somewhere—No!_ Rachel thought.

Artie again feels the need to contribute. "I'm in the physics club too" _Holy fuck shut up kid!_ Quinn thought.

Deciding to not be rude Quinn faced Rachel, "S'cuse me a sec, Princess." _Again! With the nickname... It's not bad though._ All of them faced Artie. Quinn questioned him, "What the fuck are going on about?"

Artie started once again, "Well, what I said was.. I'm in the math club, the Latin Club and the physics club...physics club."

Quinn only nods at him and turns back to Rachel. "Hey... _Dwarf_... do you belong to the physics club?"

She sighs and turns back around, facing the front of the Library.

"Well? I'm waiting for that answer, _Love_." Quinn questions.

Rachel's head turns back so fast, she swears she got whiplash. "That's an academic club, idiot!"

"Sooo?"

She glared at her. _It's common sense, Fabray! Come on..._ "So... academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs!"

Quinn's eyes widened. She pointed to Artie, "Oh, but to dorks like him... They are." She actually turned to face Artie this time. "Sooo, Buddy. What do you guys do in "Physics Club." _Common sense Fabray!_

He thought for a second. "In physics, um," he stammered " We ah, talk about physics... about the properties of physics."

She nodded like an idiot. Quinn stroked her chin with her index finger and thumb. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "So it's sorta social... demented and sad, but social. Right?"

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet." He managed to say in one whole breath.

"Huh?" She sat up in her chair. "You load up, you party..." She pointed out.

He shook his head. "Well, no we get dressed up... I mean but, we don't we don't get high." _Did I say that?_

Rachel scoffed. "Only burners like you get high..." Quinn ignored her.

Continuing on, Artie kept rambling, "And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent... my cousin Kendall from, uh Indiana..." Does he ever like... Not fucking stutter? He got high once and you know, started eating like really weird foods. And uhm, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anymore. You know, kinda you know "Twilight Zone" kinda." Quinn popped back into reality. _Oh he finally shut the fuck up._

Rachel laughed at Quinn and then turned to her. "Sounds exactly like someone we know. Oh! I know... _You!_ "

Finn wasn't even paying attention until now. He put down his pencil and turned around. He kept his voice down though, not like the others. "Look, you guys keep your talking and Sue's gonna come right in here... I got a game this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

Quinn pouted. "Oh and wouldn't that be a bite!" She lets out a moan of fake agony. God that was so hot... Rachel thought. "Missing a whole Football game!" Finn was furious, once again.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!" Like I'd want to.

With mock hurt Quinn poured her heart out, "Oh, I know... I feel all empty inside because of it." She pretended to sniffle. "I have such a deep admiration for you guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!" Then she let out a fake cry.

"Ahhh... you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals."

She laughed. "Oh, but I do!"

He chuckled, then looked her straight in the eye. "Yeah?"

Looking at him as well she smiled. "I wanna be just—like—you! I figure all I need's a lobotomy and a cup!" And that's when she lost it. Quinn started laughing so hard. She was proud of herself.

Artie becomes intrigued

"You wear a cup?" He questioned

"No, I don't wear a cup, I wear the required uniform."

Artie furrowed his eyebrows. "A cup..."

Finn all of a sudden got defensive. "Shut up!" His face was red. He looked... constipated.

They hear Sue moving around out in the hall so Quinn comes and sits in a chair between Rachel and Finn. She folds her hands on the table. But Sue goes back into her office. She laughs and gets up. She starts walking towards the double door's that separate the library from the hallway.

Artie panicked. Quinn got up! Shit! He started stuttering, "You know there's not s'posed to be any monkey business!" _Come back here Fabray! I can't get in trouble for this!_

Quinn turns and points at Artie. "Young man... have you finished your paper." She said in a stern voice. Then she turns back away and goes to the door. She looks around cautiously and removed a screw from the door.

Rachel watched her. "What are you gonna do?"

Finn scoffed. "Drop dead, I hope!"

* * *

**Boom! First chapter done. Jesus Christ. I'm sorry if that was kinda too long but lol. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Let's learn about eachother!

**Hey guys what's up? I enjoy writing this so much! Don't worry Faberry is gonna start (finally) It's super weird too I mean it's only the second chapter and in the fic it's only been a few hours but fuck it! Who doesn't love a dash of Faberry? I made a small change in the first chapter. In the movie they don't know their names until they introduce themselves so I decided it should be the same thing in here. I changed the "Quinn's" that the other 4 said to "Fabray" or "She."All mistakes are my fault. I'm sorry! I'm an idiot lol. To make up my errors I'm making this chapter a bit longer. Just for you bitches.**

* * *

_Hallway._

Sue is getting a drink from the fountain. She stands up and checks the way she looks in a mirror. She gives winks and utters some gibberish "Cobadonga!"

* * *

_Library._

Artie looks up. Quinn is messing with the door to the library. He decides to speak up. "Fabray, that's, that's school property there... you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with." _Please listen to me!_

The door slams shut. Quinn runs back to his seat. Finn turned around "That's very funny, come on, fix it!" _I swear if I don't go to this game, she's dead._

Artie agreed as well, "You should really fix that!" he begged.

Quinn shot both of them a sly grin. "Am I a genius?" she said sarcastically. Finn growled.

"No, you're an asshole!" Finn had to sacrifice a whole Saturday for _this?_ When Sue gets back, he's for sure going to be in deep trouble. He continued to beg the girl. But instead, she treated this like a game.

She laughed maniacally. "What a funny guy!" she continued until tears were forcing themselves out of her eyes. Deciding she had enough she stopped and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Finn groaned. This Is Bullshit. He raised his voice to a higher octave. "Fix the door Fabray!" Finn was two seconds away from beating her up.

She folded her hands together and let out a breath. "Everyone just _shhh!_ " she ordered. The only sounds you could hear were coming from Finn. He was trying to control his anger by breathing heavily. Quinn was snickering at this. That wasn't helping at all.

* * *

_Hallway._

Sue is walking back to her office. She stops and listens to them through the closed door. She hears the muffled conversation continue on. "I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" That must be Quinn. She heard a slight growl. _Is there a dog inside?_ Then she heard, "No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!" That must be Finn.

"Shut up!" she screams.

* * *

_Library._

"Why is that door closed?"

For a few seconds no one says anything, they just stare at Sue. She repeats her question again. Her tone demanding an answer. Then Quinn speaks up. "How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?"

Sue turns to Rachel. "Why?" she questions the girl.

Rachel had a puzzled look on her face. She responded casually with "We were just sitting here, like we s'posed to..."

Sue looks around and looks at Quinn. She questions once again, "Who closed that door?" Artie cleared his throat and she glared at him.

"I think a screw fell out of It..."

Finn was not a rat. He agreed with all of them, "It just closed, Ma'am..." she doesn't waste another second looking at him.

Then she tries her last hope. She looks at Brittany in the back, who is twiddling her thumbs. "Who?" The taller blonde lets out a squeak and slams her face onto the table, hiding in her jacket hood.

Quinn shook her head. "She doesn't talk sir." Sue glared at her. She had enough of their shenanigans. Deciding to get an answer, she shot Quinn a dirty look. "Give me that screw." Quinn shook her head.

Her eyes widened a bit as she shrugged. "I don't have it." She opened her palms to show that she actually didn't have anything. The screw secretly in her jacket pocket.

She started to threaten the girl. "You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?" The girl simply shook her head.

The girl looked the older woman straight and the eye. "I don't have it... screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place..."

She sighed. "Give it to me, Fabray."

Rachel decided to end this never ending argument. She butted into their conversation. "Excuse me, Ma'am, why would anybody want to steal a screw?"

Sue glanced towards Rachel. "Watch it, young lady..."

Sue goes over to the door. She tries to hold it open by putting a folding chair in front of it. Quinn simply laughs. She stated that, "The door's way too heavy, Ma'am."

The door slams shut despite the chair. "God dammit!" They all laugh. Sue opens the door again. She comes back in. Then she points to Finn.

"Finn Hudson... get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go." Finn gets up and walks over to Sue.

Quinn gasped. "Hey, how come Finn gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" she cried. Everyone tried to their best not to laugh, but failed.

Sue and Finn ignored them and are now attempting to move a steel magazine rack in front of the door. "Okay, now, watch the magazines!" She warned.

"It's out of my hands" said Quinn.

They get it into the doorway and it blocks the entire door. Quinn speaks up. "That's very clever Ma'am, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, Ma'am." Sue stops and thinks about It. She turns to Finn.

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!" Finn tries to get back in but slips. Everyone snickers.

Artie was confused. "You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." He points at them and Quinn glares at him.

"Show her some respect!" said Quinn to Artie. Finn and Sue come back into the main section of the library. She shouts at him to get back into his seat. He sits.

Shaking her head she directs to him, "I expected a little more from a Varsity Letterman. And you!" She says to Quinn. "You're not fooling anybody, Fabray! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" Sue turns to leave.

She scoffs and under her breath she mutters "Eat my shorts..." Sue spins in her tracks and faces Quinn again. After giving her the stink eye, she asks for her to repeat that. Quinn does and Sue gives her another Saturday of detention.

"Oh, Christ..." Quinn responds. She gets another one. "Well, I'm free the Saturday after that... beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!"

 _Such disrespect!_ _She's in for it._ "Good!" Exclaims Sue. " 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one?" Challenged an angry Sue Sylvester. "Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?" The criminal responds with "No!" While looking up at the ceiling

She laughs at her. "I'm doing society a favor." This time her response rhymed with the last one. She asked Sue, "So?" Whilst still looking up. She gave the girl another one.

"I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't want you step! You want another one?" The girl responds with "Yes!" This time. The woman gave her two more.

A worried Rachel looked at her with pleading eyes. "Cut it out!" She mouths the word "Stop." Then Sue asks, "You through?" Quinn replies with "Not even close, bud!" she gave Quinn two more after she said "Shit."

Quinn only glares at her. "You through?"

"How many is that?" She asks, uncrossing her arms in the process. Artie who was paying close attention decided it was his time to shine.

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Sue here whether Barry Manilow knew that she raided his closet." He told them, whilst counting with his fingers.

She looks away from Wheels and told Quinn "Now it's eight." Artie tries to correct her but Sue tells him off.

"Excuse me, Ma'am it's seven!" Sue tells him off once again and he keeps his mouth shut, fearing that he'll get the same punishment as Quinn is.

"You're mine Quinn... for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!"

Quinn scoffs. "What can I say? I'm thrilled!"

It was Sue's time to scoff and cross her arms. "Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Fabray? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off."

Then she starting telling everyone else, "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here... I'm cracking skulls!" Quinn mouths "I'm cracking skulls."

Sue leaves and closes the door. In all of their minds a musical riff builds to a climax as Quinn screams. "Fuck you!"

* * *

_Library._

The clock in the room reads quarter to eight.

Quinn is lighting her shoe on fire and lighting a cigarette with her shoe.

Rachel is in deep thought.

Artie is playing with his wheelchair.

Finn is playing with his sweatshirt.

Brittany is pulling a string around her finger and making it turn purple.

Then, Quinn put's out the flames on her shoe. She starts to play the air guitar.

Meanwhile, Brittany is drawing while Finn is playing paper football. He cheer for himself silently. Then Brittany shakes sugar from a sugar stick onto her picture.

Everyone falls asleep.

* * *

_Later._

Sue is standing there staring at the sleeping kids. "Wake up!" She shouts obnoxiously. "Who has to go to the lavatory?" Everyone raises their hand. Quinn gets up and notices a exhausted Rachel. _Cute. Her hair was a bit messy and her eyes were droopy._

After everyone goes to the bathroom they pile into the room and sit back into their seats. The clock reads 10:22 am. Finn is stretching while Quinn is tearing pages out of a book. She tosses them around. He scoffs and rolls his eyes, "That's real intelligent."

Quinn hums in agreement. "You're right... it's wrong to destroy literature..." She continues to tear pages out anyways. She continues on with, "It's such fun to read... and, "Molet" really pumps my nads!"

Rachel comes in. "Mol-yare" pronouncing it correctly while huffing. Artie tells the others how he loves his work.

Quinn tosses the rest of the pages at Artie. He flinches. She picks up the card catalog drawer and begins to take cards out. "Big deal... nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself..." said Finn.

She titled her head and looked him straight in the eye. "Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!" Finn ignores her and turns to Rachel.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?"

Rachel shrugs.

"I don't know, one of my fathers said I was but my other one just told me to blow him off."

Finn nods. "Big party at Puck's, his parents are somewhere. Should be pretty wild" she hums. "Can you go?"

She sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "I doubt it."

"How come?" he asks.

She sits up straight. "Well 'cause if I do what one of my father tells me not to do, it's because the my other father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, It's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute... divorce..."

"Who do you like better?" Quinn asked. She looked at the blonde. She had a sympathetic expression. What?

"What?"

She sighs and repeats it again, sounding very irritated this time. "Do you like Dad better than Daddy or is it vice-versa?"

"They're both strict." She doesn't understand. She needs to choose one.

Quinn rubs her temples and attempts again. "No, I mean, if you had to choose between them." She watched as Rachel took a second to think.

When she finally opened her mouth, Quinn was barely paying attention. "I dunno, I'd probably go live with my Mother. But I'm not sure if she'd allow me. Anyways, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me... it's like they use me just to get back at each other.

Suddenly, from the back of the room. A small giggle is released. Brittany speaks for the first time, though Rachel doesn't like what's coming out of It. "Ha!" said loudly.

Everyone looks at her shocked. Brittany blows her hair out of her eyes and grins. "Shut up!" screamed Rachel. Sounding fairly harsh to the other blonde.

Finn shakes his head. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself..."

Rachel glared at him. "Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would."

He put his hand over his heart and pouted. "Aw... Rach, you're breaking my heart." Then he heard his name being called. "What?" he responds. She jumps down from the railing and goes next to Finn.

"You get along with your parents?" He became skeptical.

He eyes her. "Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Got her!

She laughs in his face. "You're an idiot anyway... But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!" Quinn turns and walks away from him. Finn follows and pushes Quinn.

"You know something, man... If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" Quinn points her middle finger at the floor.

She laughs. "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" Quinn flips her hand around so she is giving Finn the bird. Artie wheels over and puts a hand on each of their shoulders.

Trying to calm both of them down he softly says, "Hey fellas, I mean..." He's briefly cut off when Finn pushes him away. Quinn gently takes his arm off her shoulder. "… I don't like my parents either, I don't... I don't get along with them... their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!" said Artie trying to get on their level.

Quinn turns to him. "Dork" she addresses him as. He nods and this time she puts her hand on his shoulder while looking him straight in the eye. "You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" Quinn starts to walk away. "Well that's the problem!"

She could feel a headache coming. These people... "Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to insult everybody?" _I'm not insulting them. I'm telling them the truth, something people need to hear!_

She groans. "I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you.. to know the difference!"

His face shows anger. "Yeah well, he's gotta name!" Quinn gasps. He turns to Artie and asks, "What's your name?"

"Artie..."

Finn smiles. "See..."

Quinn looks at him. "My condolences."

She walks away.

Rachel realized... she doesn't know her name... "What's your name?" she directed to Quinn.

"What's yours?"

"Rachel."

"Rae-chel?" she sounds out. _I wanna hear her say that when I'm ridin—Nevermind!_ She blushes.

"Rachel... it's a family name!" The girl shoots the famous Fabray eyebrow and laughs. "Nooo!" she managed to say whilst cackling. " It's a fat girl's name!"

In response the other girl smirked. "Well thank you..." Quinn responded "You're Welcome" in Spanish. The girl scrunched up her face. "I'm not fat!"

After her controllable fit of laughter, Quinn huffed. "Well..." she started. "Not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this..."

The brunette turned her head the other way but continued to listen.

Counting with her fingers, Quinn continued. "But there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were one thin but they became fat." Deciding that Quinn was done rambling she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"...So when you look at them you sorta see that thin person inside! You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh..." She mimes becoming fat while making noises. Rachel gives her the finger.

Seeing this her eyes widen. "Oh... obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!"

Her tone was filled with resent. "I'm not that pristine!"

Quinn bends down closer to Rachel. "Are you a virgin?" _Beat._ Her eyes widen once again. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be..." _Another beat. "…_ a _white_ weddin" she suggested with wiggling eyebrows.

She flushed. "Why don't you just shut up?" Rachel was for sure irritated.

Quinn doesn't stop pursuing her. "Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?" Questioned Quinn while making kissy faces. _A beat._ "Have you ever been _felt up_?" Her tone went down to a lower octave. "Over the _bra,_ under the _blouse_ , shoes _off._.. hoping to god your parents don't walk in?" She suggested while looking up and making praying gestures.

Rachel was getting upset. Starting to feel uncomfortable she squirmed around in her seat. "D—Do you want me to puke?" The flustered girl watched as Quinn opened her mouth once again.

Quinn revealed her husky tone to Rachel. "Over the _panties,_ no _bra,_ blouse _unbuttoned, Calvin's_ in a ball on the front seat _past eleven_ on _a school night?_ " _Her voice is like... sex dripping. Dripping like I am..._ It was true... Quinn's voice made her panties a little damp. The fabric _rubbing_ against her clit, giving her a burning sensation in her chest.

Darting her eyes around the room they eventually landed on Finn. Looking down he saw the agitated look she was giving him. "Leave her alone!" he shouted out of nowhere. Startled a bit, Rachel sighed. Her breathing evening out as it was harsh before. Tearing her eyes away from Rachel, she looked at Finn for a brief second before turning back to meet Rachel's gaze.

In a louder tone he repeated. "I said leave her alone!" Ripping her eyes off of her once again, Quinn walks over to where he was standing.

Crossing her arms she looks at him. Her expression, blank. "You and how many of your friends?" she questioned. Hearing this he gave a short laugh.

He pointed towards her then to himself. "Just me, just you and me. Two hits" he held up his fingers. "Me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready, pal!"

Deciding he was done talking he goes to hit Quinn but she gets him down on the ground in a second. "I don't wanna get into to this with you man..." She gets up. _That was so hot... She's so... Dominant._

"Why not?" He questioned while getting up from the ground.

The girl huffed. She pointed at him. " 'Cause I'd kill you... It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother."

Finn turns and walks away. "Chicken shit..." _Excuse me?_ Quinn takes out a switchblade and opens it, the sound attracting everyone's attention. Everyone's eyes were widened, fearing for their lives. Instead of using it on someone she stabs the switchblade into a chair, grunting in the process.

 _So that's what she sounds when she grunts..._ Rachel squirmed. The dampened fabric chafed against her moist centre.

The boy decided he didn't feel like getting stabbed today compromised. "Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her... you don't look at her and you Don't. Even. Think. About. Her!" Enunciating every word. Then he shot an earnest look.

Throwing her arms up in the air, Quinn gives up. "I'm trying to help her!" She screams.

Then the Janitor comes into the room. He gained everyone's attention. "Artie, how you doing?" he pondered.

Shock washes all over Quinn. "Your dad works here?" Artie is shakes his head.

"Uh, Carl ?" The Janitor looks at her. "May I ask you a question?"

He nods. Grinning she commences, "How does one become a Janitor?"

When Carl hears the question he looks at her with a bewildered expression. "You wanna be a Janitor?" Deciding that was what she was asking for.

She shakes her head. "No I just wanna know how one becomes a Janitor because Finn here, is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts..."

Carl laughs, holding his chest in the process. "Oh, really?" Quinn nods. "You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after you shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things... I look through your letters, I look through your locks..." Her eyes widened at this. "I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do... I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends." He pointed two of his fingers to his eyes then to everyone else.

After he was done in the other rooms of the Library he started wheeling his cart outside to the Hallway. "By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!" This was yelled over Carl's shoulder. Everyone groans. Quinn smiles.

"Shit!"

* * *

_Sue's Office._

The clock says 11:30 am. Sue gets up and leaves.

* * *

_Library._

Quinn has her red bandana which was previously tied to her ankle but now she's wearing it as a headband. She starts to whistle a marching tune and everyone slowly joins in.

When Sue enters everyone stops except for her. She begins to whistle Beethoven's 5th.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch..."

Finn raised one of his eyebrows. "Here?" Sue nodded.

 _What? In the Library?_ "Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, Ma'am!" Sue crossed her arms.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't care what you think, Finn!"

Quinn raised one of her fingers to attract Sue's attention. "Uh, Bitch? Excuse me, Sue... will milk be available to us?" A certain brunette blushed.

Finn agreed. "We're extremely thirsty Ma'am..."

Rachel corresponded to the others. "I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." The boy nodded at this.

With a disgusted face he covered part of his face from Rachel and whispered, "I've seen her dehydrate Ma'am. It's pretty gross." He gains a glare from saying this.

Quinn stands. "Relax, I'll get it!" She stands up and marches on. Only to abruptly be yanked back into her chair.

"Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, bub!" She grins. After shaking her head down at the ground she points and Finn. "You!" Then she points to Brittany. "And you! Hey! What's her name? Wake her up! Wake her up!" She chants. Brittany raises her head from this. "Come on, on your feet Missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!"

Brittany gets up.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Lets go!"

* * *

_Hallway._

Finn and Brittany are walking in the hall. "So, what's your poison?"

Brittany doesn't answer.

"What do you drink?" Attempting once again.

She still doesn't answer.

He shakes his head. "Okay... forget I asked."

Brittany waits for two beats and then speaks. "Vodka..." He looks at her in disbelief.

" _Vodka?_ " When do you drink vodka?"

She shrugs. "When Sanny wants to get her lady kisses on and she can't do it sober." _What? She must be referencing to Santana Lopez._

"A lot?" She smiles.

Then she uncontrollably nods. "Tons..." was said while swiping her hands apart.

"Is that why you're here today?" No answer. "Why are you here?" She snaps back.

"Why are you here?"

They stop walking and Finn leans against the wall. "Um, I'm here today... because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. See I get treated differently because uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one... I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse." He gives a goofy grin. "That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me."

She nods. "Yeah? That's very interesting." Blowing her bangs out of her face. "Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here."

He growls. "Forget it!"

* * *

_Back in the Library._

Rachel, Quinn and Artie are all sitting around waiting for the Cokes. The criminal is looking through medical books. "Rachel... you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis of the nuts? It's pretty tasty..." The girl turns red.

"No thank you..."

Then she laughs. "How do you think he rides a bike?" Then she rolls her eyes and turns away in disgust. "Oh, Rachel... would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

Turning back to Quinn she asks, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Shrugging she continues teasing the shorter girl. "I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car... Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun."

Deciding to ignore what she just said. Rachel sighs. "You know what I wish I was doing?"

Then she shook her head. "Op," warning the girl. "Watch what you say, Artie here is a cherry." Then the boy in the wheelchair asks what that is.

Continuing on Rachel expresses, "I wish I was on a plane to New York."

"I'm not a cherry." He threw back.

She closes her mouth for a second then reopens it. "When have you ever gotten laid?' He laughs awkwardly. "I've laid, lotsa times!" _Fake._

"Name one!" Surprised at her question he stops for a second.

He shrugs and looks the other way. "She lives in Canada, met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her." _This guy..._

She decided to play along with him. "Ever laid anyone around here?." Artie shushes Quinn and points at Rachel who's back is still turned.

A mischievous smile played on her face. "Oh, you and Rachel, did it!" Hearing her name called she spins around.

"What are you talking about?"

Artie's eyes widen. To Rachel he starts, "Nothin', nothin!" Then to Quinn, "Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later" He started rubbing the back of his neck _harshly_.

Crossing her arms, Rachel decided to know what's going on. "No! Drop what, what're you talking about?"

Quinn shrugs innocently, her palms wide open. "Well, Artie's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently you and him are, ridding the hobby horse!" said Quinn then she sneered.

Rachel gasps. "Little pig!" she spits at him.

He starts waving his arms around making an "X" "No I'm not! I'm not! Quinn said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Quinn face is filled with disbelief. "Well then what were you motioning to Rachel for?"

Scowling at the boy she states, "You know I don't appreciate this very much, Artie." He furrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth.

"She is lying!"

Clapping she questions, "Oh you weren't motioning to Rachel?"

"You know she's lying, right?" He said desperately trying to attain Rachel's trust. Quinn glares at him. Her tone loud, startling both of them. "Were you or were you not motioning to Rachel?"

Lowering his shoulders he admits, "Yeah, but it was only... was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay?" _Can we just drop this now?_ Not getting a response he frowns. Instead he's given a stare.

"Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry..." Rachel laughs.

"Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

The voice he uses around his Mother comes back. "Because it's personal business, it's my personal, private business." Eyebrows are raised towards him.

"Well Artie, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business."

A _"did you really just say that"_ look was given to Quinn. "I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin..." Artie looks surprised. Quinn just looks at her with incredulity.

"You do?" He asked, hoping to get a good answer. Rachel smiles and nods.

* * *

_Lunch_

Everyone has their lunches now.

Rachel begins to take hers out of a small shopping bag. Quinn with a perplexed look asks, "What's in there?"

She takes out a soy sauce container and pours it into a small bowl. "Guess, where's your lunch?" _If you don't have a lunch Quinnie, I can feed you..._ About to offer to feed the girl she opens her mouth only to be shut right after.

Then she growls. "You're wearing it..." She suggested with wiggling eyebrows.

Scoffing, Rachel decides not to offer Quinn lunch. "You're nauseating..." Then she continued to set. _I really wanted to feed her! She'd be so cute... Opening her mouth for me while I feed her. Then she'd probably get Rice on her face, I'd nibble it off her jaw._ She sighs.

Quinn grabs a Coke and tosses it over to Brittany who catches it without even looking up. Then watches Rachel finish setting up a sushi platter. "What's that?"

Looking at her in disbelief she tells her, "Sushi..."

Taken aback Quinn stops. "Sushi?" Her tone sounded like she was in disbelief.

The girl nods while eating. After she swallows the first roll she turns back. "Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed."

Instead of receiving an actual answer she only gets a small laugh. "You won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?"

She rolls her eyes. "Can I eat?"

Shrugging she tells her, "I don't know... give it a try..."

Then Rachel and Quinn watch Finn take a couple sandwiches out of his bag, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk.

Brittany opens her Coke and it fizzes over. She loudly slurps it up off the table and her fingers.

Finn sees Quinn looking at him. "What's your problem?

Brittany opens her sandwich and tosses the meat up. It lands on the sculpture above.

She opens some Pixie Stix and pours the sugar on the sandwich and then puts Cap'n Crunch on top of that. She crushes the sandwich together and is about to take a bite. Brittany is briefly stopped as she notices everyone giving her strange looks. Scoffing she picks up her sandwich and loudly eats it.

Quinn goes over and sits by Artie, taking his bag lunch. "What're we having?"

 _I guess she doesn't have a lunch. I suppose I can share with her._ "Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess..."

Quinn reaches in the bag and pulls out a thermos. She sets it on the table and points at it. "Milk?" Shaking his head he replies, "Soup."

Quinn goes in again and pulls out a juice box. Then Artie reaches toward the bag and she slaps his hand. "That's apple juice..."

She snaps at him. "I can read!" Pulling out the last item which is, "PB & J with the crusts cut off... Well Artie, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

Laughing he states, "Uh, no, Mr. Abrams..."

"Ahhh..."

Finn and Rachel smile at each other. Quinn stands. All eyes are on her. "Here's my impression of life at big Art's house..." In a loud and friendly voice she started.

"Son!" her chest was puffed up.

Then in a kiddie sounding voice. "Yeah dad?" She said while outlining her dimples with her fingers.

Again loudly, "How's your day, pal?"

Kiddie this time, "Great Dad, how's yours?"

"Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?" She made fishing gestures while doing this.

"Great Dad," but sadness suddenly struck her. "But I've got homework to do!"

She gives a manly chuckle. "That's alright son, you can do it, on the boat!"

"Geee!"

"Dear, isn't our son swell?

Then she starts mimicking his mother. She acts quiet and motherly. "Yes Dear, isn't life swell?"

Quinn mimes his mother kissing his father and then his father kissing mother and then... Father punching mother in the face. Her face, maddened while doing it.

Suddenly it's not so funny anymore.

"Alright, what about your family?" She just sat down but decided _why not?_

"Oh mine?"

Finn nods. "That's real easy!"

Quinn stands again and points forward.

She mimes her Father, stroking a fake facial hair and pointing to no one in particular, "Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole jerk! " The girl made her Father sound drunk.

Then as her Mother she crosses her arms. In a lazy tone she continued, "You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful."

Quinn slams her hand back to slap his invisible Mother. "Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"

Then as herself she starts. "What about you Dad?" It started out.

"Fuck you!" As her Father.

She turns pretending to face her Father. "No, Dad, what about you?"

"Fuck you!" It was louder this time.

"No, Dad, what about you?" She yelled.

"Fuck you!"

She reaches out and pretends he's his father hitting her. Then Artie who is startled by the whole thing asks, "Is that for real?" in a soft tone.

"You wanna come over sometime?"

Finn scoffs. "That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it." Quinn actually looks hurt. _Oh! Quinn..._

"No..." Then the "No" is returned but in a questioning voice. "Did I stutter?"

Quinn comes over to Finn and rolls up her right sleeve to reveal a circular shaped burn. "Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar... Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." Quinn begins to walk away, rolling her sleeve back up to cover the other bruises. _Finn you idiot!_ Everyone thought.

"See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" She points to no one and walks away. Everyone with shocked looks mixed with sympathy.

Quinn walks over to a map table and throws all the maps on the floor. She climbs on top of the table and then up to the second floor balcony. Grunting in the process. She sits down, her back facing everyone. Then she starts to slam her forehead against one of the steps.

Rachel snapped. "You shouldn't have said that!" _My poor Quinnie... She's hurt. I know she is. I heard a banging sound... I just wanna kiss her forehead and whisper her soft reassurances._

Finn starts to defend himself. "How would I know, I mean she lies about everything anyway!" Everyone is mad at him right now. They all turn and focus on finishing their lunches.

* * *

_Hallway._

Sue walks into the hallway, talking to herself.

"Coffee... looks like they scrape it off the bottom of the Mississippi River. Everything polluted, everything's polluted... the coffee."

Quinn comes out of the library doors followed by everyone else.

* * *

**Cut! Bitches. Hhaha. How do you like that? I love this. Okay tune in next time to see what the fuck happens to Quinn and the others. Btw, Finn's such an asshole! Jesus Christ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys this is the point In the story where everything changes. More fucking faberry more shenanigans with Sue and other crap. I'm putting my own twists in this chapter now so I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

_Hallway._

Quinn and Rachel are walking next to each other. Finn and Artie are together and at the end is Brittany who is prancing around.

Rachel feels anxious. _What if Sue finds us? I hope Quinn doesn't get in trouble..._ "H—How do you know where Sue went?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't."

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ "Well then, how do you know when she'll be back?" The girl shrugged once again. "Quinn!"

The girls laughs and makes them stop for a second. Placing both of her hands on Rachel's shoulders she gazes into her. "Everything is going to be _fine" s_ he smiled. The girl simply nodded. "Atta' Girl. Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" she giggles this time and they continue on.

Meanwhile Artie and Finn are having a conversation of their own.

"What's the point in going to Fabray's locker? This is so stupid... Why do you think, why are we risking getting caught?

Finn shrugs. "I dunno." Honestly, he just wants to get there and back before Sue finds out. He also wants Artie to shut up. _I swear this kid is yelling in my ear. He'll attract Sue's attention._

This was pretty nerve wracking for everyone except Rachel and Quinn. Of course, Rachel was worried before but after Quinn looked at her, _with those eyes and that smile,_ she was ready to do _anything_ for her.

Artie sighed. "So then what are we doing here? Don't we need to get back?"

Then Finn lost it. He made sure to keep his voice down though. Holding up his fist he warned Artie, "You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you!" Everyone looked at Finn.

The second Quinn heard this she turned around. "Shut the fuck up Hudson. I'll beat the living shit out of you if you don't apologize right now." Finn was scared shitless. When she showed her strength out of nowhere in the Library, Finn almost pissed his pants.

"Sorry..." he said looking down at the ground. Artie thanked him and Quinn. She gave him a sly wink. They make it to Quinn's locker, she opens it and reveals a brown paper bag. Finn looked inside her locker. It was filled with wrappers and loose sheets. One them fell out and Rachel picked it up. It was her Report card.

Finn looked over Rachel's shoulder. "Hey guys look! It's Quinn's Report card. It must be worse than mine." Rachel shot daggers at him. Meanwhile, Quinn was busy taking a bags out of bags to even realize what was going on.

They all grouped around Rachel and examined the paper. "Holy shit..." Everyone was too busy staring at the paper to even notice who said that. They were all in shock.

Quinn who finished up taking out the Marijuana out of multiple bags checked what was going on. "What are you guys doing? Oh. You found that." All of their eyes widened. She threw up her hands to surrender. "It's true. I'm a genius." The thing was, Quinn wasn't lying. She was getting 99% in every single class.

She shut her locker and shoved it in her pants then walked away. "Drugs..." Artie said. Finn shook his head. He yelled, "Screw that Fabray... put it back!" She kept walking. Rachel walks after her.

"Those were drugs..." Finn told him to shut up and he did. Everyone followed after Quinn. Artie looked at Brittany who was just standing there smiling. "Do you approve of this?"

Artie turns on his wheels and leaves. Brittany snickers and steals the lock off of Quinn's locker.

The group makes their way back to the Library. On the way Rachel kept sneaking in glances at the girl beside her. She reaches out for Quinn's hand but manages to grasp nothing as she stops abruptly. "Alright this is the plan. We'll cross through the lab, then we'll double back."

"You better be right, if Sue cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!" said Finn.

Artie turns to Rachel. "What'd he say? Where're we going?" The question soonly dies as they see Sue down one of the halls. "Run! or Wheel!" said Artie.

They start running most of them panicking. The only one who wasn't was Quinn, trying to figure out where to go. She swiftly ran down the halls, leading everyone.

All of sudden, Sue starts to whistle and turns the corner, when the group slides into the hall. They quickly regain their balance except for Rachel who almost falls. Luckily, Quinn saves her. She grabs onto the smaller girl's hand and doesn't let go.

She stops except for Finn and Brittany. She knows that they're safe because they can't hear her anymore. "Wait! Wait, hold it Hold it!" both of them stop. "We have to go through the cafeteria!"

Finn shakes his head. "No, the activities hall." Brittany nodded having the same idea.

 _This isn't the fucking time to be doing this Hudson!_ "Hey man, you don't know shit!"

"What?" Brittany squeaks at Finn. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm through listening to you we're going this way."

Rachel turns and slowly lets go of Quinn's hand, regretting the action as soon as she did it. Everyone follows Finn. They're running until they see an iron gate. Quinn runs straight into it, grasping the iron bars. Everyone watches as Quinn struggles trying to open it somehow, she's shaking them while grunting and growling.

"Shit!" Finn says. He thought he was right for once.

"Great idea Jagoff!" Quinn says.

"Fuck you!" he spat.

Rachel looked at him. "Why didn't you just listen to Quinn?" It was the first time she said her name. Quinn liked it, but it wasn't the time to admire Rachel.

Artie didn't know what to do. "We're dead! We're so dead!" He pointed at Finn. "Come here! I'm going to run over you! Why didn't you just listen to Quinn?" Everyone was mad at him now. Even Brittany. She was muttering things that no one could understand.

She's still grasping the bars. _God fucking damnit._ The girl looks up then stares at Rachel. "No, just me!" Everyone had puzzled looks. They both stare at each other until Quinn turns to Artie "Get back to the library, keep your unit on this!"

She grabs her bag of marijuana and puts it into Artie's underwear. Then she runs away singing loudly. "I wanna be an airborne ranger..."

Sue stops whistling. She hears Quinn's voice echo through the halls. "That bitch!" She starts chasing after the sound. Trying to get as close as possible to it.

"I wanna be an airborne ranger!" she repeated one again. Swiftly running through the halls she started to trail her hands on the Lockers against the wall, creating sound.

"Before the day I die! There's five things I wanna ride! Bicycle! Lifeboat! Automobile! Sue's Mother and a Ferris Wheel!" Sue ran through the halls trying to find Quinn.

Sue follows the path that Quinn did before. She knows because there are ripped posters on the ground. "I wanna be an airborne ranger!" She repeats over and over again.

Quinn never felt so great in her life. The wind was making her hair fly behind her. Also, cooling her down from Rachel's aura. _Jesus was her hand warm... It was soft and it fit perfectly into mine._

She makes it into the Gym. She notices a pair of white Nikes on the bleachers. She rips off her boot and puts one of them onto her right foot. Then picking up a Basketball, she proceeds to yell. "Three! Two! One!" She dunks the Basketball into the hoop.

Sue rushes in. "Fabray! What is this? What are you doing in here? What is this?" She watches as Quinn balances the Basketball on one of her fingers, spinning it as well.

"Oh, hi!" An "innocent" Quinn said.

* * *

_Library._

Everyone else managed to make it back. They all corner Finn. "You're an idiot!" yelled Rachel. "Way to go" everyone else said. They were all thankful for Quinn's bravery.

 _She probably just earned another Saturday of detention... Finn! You idiot!_ They all returned to their seats. Rachel crossed her arms and waited for Quinn to come back.

Finn overhears Rachel muttering curses under her breath. "What did you want me to do? How was I supposed to know that there would be an iron gate there! Do you think I put it?" he snapped. Everyone looked at him.

"Shut up!" they all said at the same time. He scowled and did what he was told.

* * *

_Gym._

Quinn proceeded to bounce the ball in between her legs, changing her position every time. Sue had enough. "Out! Let's go! Get your shoe and out!"

Quinn started to dance a bit. "Don't you wanna hear my excuse?" she shook her head. "Give me the ball, Fabray!"

"Nah. I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship." Sue couldn't deny the fact the girl had talent though.

"Fabray, let's go!"

Quinn fakes the ball at Sue. She then sets the ball down and rolls it at Sue leaves it there.

* * *

_Library._

Panic starts to wash all over Rachel. _Is she okay? God, I hope so..._

The rest of the kids are sitting back in their seats when Quinn and Sue enter. Sue points at Quinn's seat. "Get your stuff let's go!" she looks at everyone else. "Smarty pants here has taken it upon herself to go to the gymanisum. Sorry to inform you, you're going to be without her services for the rest of the day."

Quinn grabs her large coat and the rest of her things. "B-o-o H-o-o!" she shouted.

Sue scoffed. "Everything's a big joke, huh Fabray? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they... What if your home, what if your family..." _A beat._ "What if your dope was on fire?"

She laughs in the older woman's face. "Impossible, Ma'am it's in Abram's underwear." Finn laughs, hoping to make sure Artie doesn't get in trouble.

She starts with Finn. "You think she's funny? You think this is cute? You think she's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at her. She's going nowhere. Doesn't matter that she has a perfect GPA, with an attitude like hers, she's going nowhere."

Then she begins talking to everyone. "You wanna see something funny? You go visit Quinn Fabray in five years! You'll see how God damned funny she is!" She turns to her. "What's the matter, Quinn? You gonna cry? Let's go!" She grabs her shoulder.

Quinn flinches at this. "Hey! Keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manner from you, Bitch!" She takes her sunglasses out of her pocket and lays them in front of Rachel. "For better hallway vision!"

They begin to leave except for Quinn. She pushes things off on the way.

* * *

_Closet._

Sue put Quinn in a closet. She begins to talk to her. "Someday, someday Fabray. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place... And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life. I'm gonna be there. That's right. I'm going to torture you to the point where you're ripping your tiny little hairs out of your head!"

"Are you threatening me, Sue?"

She shakes her head. "Someone's 'ought to knock some sense into you, Fabray. You've got a whole life ahead of you and you're pulling this shit? If I truly wanted to I'd slap you right now!"

Quinn just sits there starting at Sue. She fakes a slap and Quinn flinches.

"If you don't get your shit together... I promise you, Fabray. I'll actually do it." Sue leaves and locks the closet door after her. She truly just wants the best for Quinn. The girl has so much potential and she's wasting it by doing stupid things.

When she hears Sue's footsteps fade away she climbs into a hatch in the ceiling.

* * *

 _Heating Duct_.

Quinn is slowly crawling through a heating duct. It's too hot where she has to take off her white sweater and wrap it around her waist. "Two blondes walk into a building" She starts to laugh. It was the cheesiest joke she knew but it managed to get her everytime.

The ceiling under Quinn gives and she falls through.

"Fucking Christ!" she screams.

* * *

_Facility Bathroom._

Sue is too busy admiring herself in the mirror. She hears a sudden crash.

"Jesus Christ, almighty!"

* * *

_Library._

Quinn walks down the stairs casually. Everyone stares at her, in shock. She's shirtless and has a small cut on her toned abdominal _._ "I forgot my pencil..." Rachel's eyes widen as she rakes in Quinn's form. _I wanna kiss her abs..._

Quinn notices Rachel checking her out. She locks eyes with the girl and winks. This causes Rachel to squirm in her chair and duck her head.

Then they hear Sue in the hall. "God damnit! What in God's name is going on in here?" She enters.

"What was that ruckus?"

Finn looks confused. "Uh, what ruckus?" He questions. They all agree, nodding their heads like one of those bobbleheads.

"Could you possibly describe the ruckus, Ms. Sylvester?" Sue glares at him.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it!" She points and him then looks around the room, totally oblivious of the hole in the ceiling.

Sue doesn't know that Quinn is under the table by Rachel's legs. She's wearing a mini skirt. Quinn starts to lean in. When she does, she can see the girl's panties. She read "Hello" in blue. Then she sees it.

Rachel wasn't sure what Quinn was doing but she was dangerously close to her _moist_ _—_ then she felt _it_. Quinn's mouth. She was kissing her inner thighs, making a trail to—"Oh god!" she groaned out. Everyone looked at her.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her temple. She clapped her hands together. " _Oh god—Please!"_ she cleared her throat. " _Please_ let Sue Sylvester find out what that ruckus was!" Everyone quickly started to pray as well.

The thing was, nobody knew Quinn's head was completely in between Rachel's legs now. She was kissing her covered clit, her dampened spot. Then she started to lick at the spot. "— _Please!"_ Everyone followed her lead while Sue just stared at them.

Quinn placed one last kiss and sits up looking for air, she bangs her head under the table in the process. _Quinn! Oh god I hope she's okay!_ Quinn groans.

Above the table, Finn and Rachel try to take credit for the noise by making even more noise. "What is that? What's that noise?" Sue questioned.

After rubbing her head she decides to dive right back in. This time she slips her tongue underneath, making Rachel's wet spot even bigger. She squeals. Then she squeezes Quinn's head between her knees.

Everyone starts squealing. A flustered Rachel attempts to talk. Her sentences are broken. "T—That noise? Was—that the noise you were talking about?" Even more sweat started to trickle down. _Oh! Quinn!_

Sue shakes her head. "No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will!" Brittany laughs at Sue.

"You make book on that Missy!" then to Rachel, "And you! Stop squirming! Are you a worm? Jesus, you're sweating like a Pig." She was revolted by the sight.

She turns and walks away. Everyone notices she still has a toilet seat cover stuck in her track pants. Sue leaves.

Everyone laughs except for Rachel who lets Quinn out to a barrage of slaps. "Ow! Ow! Rae! Stop! It was an accident! It was right in front of me!"

She huffs. "You're an—Ugh!" _I'm not pissed off that she did it, I'm pissed off because she didn't finish! Ugh!_

Quinn gets up and walks over to Artie. "So, Ahab... Kybo Mein Doobage..." Artie gives Quinn her vag of Marijuana. Quinn turns and walks away.

"Yo wastoid!" Quinn was long gone when Finn yelled for her. "You're not gonna blaze up in here!" Everyone ignored him. Rachel gets up and goes after her. Then Artie.

"Shit..." Finn goes.

* * *

_Later._

Artie and Rachel are laughing hysterically while Quinn is relaxing. Rachel is sitting on Quinn's lap her back to her front. She holds on tight to the smaller brunette, stroking her nose up and down her neck. " _Mmm_ —You smell so good, Rae."

After Artie is done with his turn he passes it to Rachel. At first, she was a bit iffy about it but she realized that Quinn would take care of her, she saw it in her eyes, and Quinn did just that. The blonde made the girl feel like she was on Cloud 9.

"Turn around" she ordered her. Rachel listened. She was now straddling the blonde as she lights her up. She coughs the smoke out. Artie laughs at her. He exhales and tries to eat the smoke.

He starts talking in a weird voice. "Chicks, cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!" He continues smoking.

Rachel was resting her head on Quinn's chest. She sighed and drowned herself into the blonde's essence. "Do you know how popular I am?" she looked up. "I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school..." Quinn chuckles.

"Poor baby." She cooed. Rachel responded by moaning softly. She raked her nails up and down Quinn's back. Artie waves over to Rachel and he falls over.

Realizing what happened, Quinn tells Rachel to get off her. Artie continues to laugh on the ground. The two girls were arguing. "Rachel, I need you to get off. Please." she begged then tried to pry the girl off. The girl shook her head and held on tighter. She told her simply "No."

"Chicks, cannot hold der smoke!" said Artie in the same funny voice. Quinn was worried for Artie. He wouldn't be able to get up without Quinn or Finn's help. _Where is he anyways?_

"Rachel." she said in a more serious tone. "Get off me." Looking up at Quinn she saw her serious look. "Please? For me? Just for two seconds." The girl still didn't budge.

Tears began to fill her eyes. She looked up at her once again. "Who is she? Do you want someone else on your lap? Is that why? I'm not gonna move!" _So that's what's up._ Quinn sighed and rested her chin on top of her head.

"Fuck." she muttered. "Rachel. There's no one else! Who else would I want on top of me? Brittany?" Then Rachel gasped. "No—Rachel! I was making trying to make a point." The girl started to cry, she climbed off of Quinn's lap, curled up into a ball and held herself.

"Rachel. Stop." At the same time Artie started to laugh even harder. _God fucking damnit._ "Just. Stop crying hold on." _They're too high. Fucking damnit!_

After getting up she picked up Artie's chair. "Upsy, Daisy, Artie c'mon, Buddy." She lifted him high enough so he could sit down. "Quinn? May I have some more?" _Jesus Christ._

"Okay Artie" Then with grabby hands he started to reach out for the Joint. Quinn pulled her arm away. "Only if you'll calm down. Okay?" _I think this is a bad idea._ He nodded and she passed him the smoke.

Rachel stopped crying. When Quinn turned around she instantly regretted it because her face stung from the harsh slap she was given. She held her face. "What the fuck Rachel? What was that for?" The girl continued to slap Quinn but not as rough as before.

Quinn grabbed her hands. "Stop. Okay?" She cupped the girls face in her palms. Her eyes searching for an answer.

"I knew it!" _Jesus Christ, I'm sorry for doing this._ "You want Artie! I knew it!" Quinn looked at her. Quinn's face at this point looked like she was through.

"I don't want him, Rachel I swear. Okay? I only want you. Now relax before I change my mind about that." Rachel nodded.

The blonde sat down and pulled the girl into her lap. "We'll talk about this later." _Where the fuck is Finn?_

Then she sees him. Finn emerges from a seriously smokey room. He inhales another puff and starts dancing. Everyone decides to catcall and applause him. He does flips and other tricks then makes his way back into the room he was previously in. He screams and it actually shatters the glass in the door.

* * *

_Later._

Finn and Artie were laughing, obviously high out of their minds. Brittany is hanging out by the statue in the back of the library. Rachel is asleep in Quinn's arms.

They're looking at each other's wallets and things. "No, no man, no; you have a fake I.D?" Artie nods. Brittany suddenly takes interest in the conversation and as she speaks, she moves over and sits down next to them.

"Your middle name is Ralph, as in puke, Your birthday is March 12th You're five-nine and a half you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds." Artie and Finn look at her in confusion. "Also, your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1" _A beat._

Finn is impressed. "Wow! are you psychic?" She shakes her head. "Well do you mind telling us how you know almost _everything_ about Artie?" Brittany reaches in her bag. She produces his wallet in her hands and grins.

"You stole my wallet?" Then she shakes her head once again. Brittany reluctantly hands over the wallet and Artie glances through it to make sure nothing is missing. "This is great... you're a thief too!"

She scoffs. "I'm not a thief. What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot!" They look at her. "He's got a nudie picture in there! I saw it, it's perverted!" Finn yanks the wallet from him.

 _"Mmm-Quinn."_ Rachel moans as she stirs awake. She feels _warm._ Deciding to make herself warmer she snuggles deeper into the person. _Wait_ —p _erson?_ Realizing she's in someone's arms she jumps up. _It was Quinn! Oh... I want to go back..._

Rubbing her eyes out she sees Rachel is awake. "Good morning, _Princess_. Did you sleep well?" The girl stifled a yawn and stretched. When she realized Rachel was blushing she laughed and shot her a wink.

After telling Rachel everything that happened she felt... _strange._ Deciding to do what the others are they both shared what items they had.

Moments later, Quinn was brushing her teeth with one of Rachel's cosmetic brushes. While Rachel looks through Quinn's wallet pictures. _Who are these sluts? Ugh!_ "So—are these all your girlfriends?"

She shrugs. Then look in the mirror, gazing at her pearly whites. "Some of them..." _I_ —No! She begins to compare herself to the other girls.

"What about the others?" she questions.

Shrugging she replies with, "Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some... I just consider..." _What? Consider what? Oh no..._ "Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them..." She felt her heartbreak. Rachel wanted Quinn to be monogamous with her... She truly did.

"You don't believe in just one person and another?" the girl looked at her. "Do you?" She nodded. _It's how... we should be..._

She nodded once again "That's the way it should be... _with us"_ she whispered the last part. Quinn didn't hear her say that as she snapped Rachel's pocket mirror closed. "I dunno, not for me I guess..." She frowned at this.

"Why not?"

Quinn doesn't want to answer that. She acts defensive. "How come you got so much shit in your purse?"

"How come you got so many girlfriends?" she spat at her, sounding jealous in the process. Rolling her eyes she sighed and looked at the others.

"I asked you first..." this time she shrugs. "I guess I never throw anything away." Quinn replied with "Neither do I..." she gasped.

Back with the other they're looking through Artie's wallet. "I just realized this is worst fake ID I've ever seen..." Artie laughs. "Do you realize you make yourself Sixty-Eight?"

"Oh, I know.. I know, I goofed at it..." Then Finn asked Artie what the fake ID was for. "So I can vote" he sounded like it was obvious, Brittany looks up suddenly. "You wanna see what's in my bag?" They nodded.

She dumps the contests of her Unicorn bag onto the couch. Lots of things comes out. "Holy shit!" they both exclaimed. "What is all that stuff" said Finn.

They examined the contents. "Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" She laughed.

"Yeah... I always carry this much shit... in my bag... You never know when you may have to jam..." Brittany admitted.

Finn eyed her. "Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady? You know like, sit in alleyways and talk to buildings and wear men's shoes and that kinda thing?"

"I'll do what I have to do..."

 _What does that mean?_ "Why do you have to do anything?"

She starts with actual feelings this time. "My home life is un...satisfying..."

Finn stopped for a second. "So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Lima streets because your home life is unsatisfying?

Brittany felt like she was being attacked. "I don't have to run away and live in the street... I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan." Finn just looks at her and then moves over to Artie.

"Artie... you wanna get in on this? Brittany here says, she wants to run away, because her home life is "unsatisfying" to her..."

 _What a fucking dick._ "Well everyone's home lives are un-satisfying... If it wasn't people would live with their parents forever..." he admitted, trying to side with Brittany.

Sadly, Finn wanted to make things difficult. "Yeah, I understand that. But I think that her's goes beyond, you know, what guys like you and me consider normal unsatisfying..." Artie pushes Finn off the couch, Quinn and Rachel who were listening don't even bother to help him up.

Brittany starts putting everything back in her purse. She gets up and walks away. Artie wheels and goes after her. "Do you wanna talk?" she shakes her head. "Why not?"

She turns around facing the opposite direction from him. "Go away!" she starts to cry. "What is it? Is this really bad? Like... Your parents?" She silently continues to cry but nods her head. "What do they do to you?"

She continues to cry, turns and walks to Artie. "They ignore me." She bends down and they hold eachother. "Yeah...yeah..." They both start crying silently.

* * *

**Shorter chapter this time but I hope you liked it. Review.**


End file.
